


Blame It On The Aliens

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's all the aliens fault, okay?  A first time fic.





	Blame It On The Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 2005 Kink and Cliche Challenge.  


* * *

I am _so_ fucking horny. Here I am, trapped in a room with a huge bed and a naked Daniel. I am in so much trouble. What's that old adage about getting what you wish for? I shouldn't even be thinking the thoughts running through my head right now. I'm his Commanding Officer, for crying out loud. Well, okay, he is a civilian, so the rules are a little iffy with him - but still. He's also a guy. Which opens up a whole other can of worms. 

Can of worms. Man, I wish I were fishing. I'd rather be most any place than here; but Minnesota...that would be really nice about now. Sitting on the dock, beer in one hand, pole in the other, fish out there and me with my eyes closed, listening to the music of the water under the dock, the birds overhead, ducks on the lake - maybe a loon in the distance. Beautiful. Perfect. Like heaven. Like...like Daniel's ass. God. I'm so horny.

If we don't figure a way out of here soon, I'm going to break down and just nail the guy. What choice do I have? After all, you stick two naked men in a room, feed them some souped-up Spanish Fly, and lock the door. What the hell do you think is gonna happen? I sure hope Carter and Teal'c aren't going through this, too. I mean, I trust Teal'c. He's a gentleman to the end. He'd never hurt Carter. But I have no idea what kind of effect this place would have on the female libido. Teal'c may not be safe from Carter.

I just hope that Harry Junior knows what he's talking about. He says we're the only "subjects" he's bringing food to in this lab; Daniel believes him. So Carter and Teal'c are out there somewhere trying to find us, trying to get us out of here. Daniel and I have been all over this place and can't spot any weaknesses; which means we have no other choice but to sit tight and wait for the cavalry to show up. 

That bastard Harry is pretty fast on the draw with that zapper gizmo of his. That thing hurts like hell. Daniel's been schmoozing him, trying to get on his good side, but so far we haven't seen any results. Well, he brought Daniel an extra desert yesterday for dinner, but that seems to be the limit of his generosity so far. I just hate feeling so helpless. Nothing like sitting around twiddling your thumbs, waiting to be rescued. There's got to be something I'm missing. Something I can do.

This would be a whole lot easier if I weren't in love with Daniel. But I am. Sad, but true. The thing is I've come to terms with that, I've dealt with it. I took those feelings, locked them away, buried them deep, and went on with my life. It hasn't always been easy, but I manage. I've made my peace with the situation, I know my limits and I get by just fine. But this - this hurts, you know? This is just wrong - getting my face rubbed in it every minute of the day. Cruel and unusual punishment, that's what it is. Where the hell is the Geneva Convention when you really need it, huh? 

If it were just the nudity, I think I could handle it; it's not like I haven't seen Daniel in all his glory before. I do have some self control, when it's not being tampered with. But obviously, the whole point of the experiment these aliens are running is to make us have sex - they're using some kind of killer aphrodisiac on us. If it were in the food, that would be one thing. We could just go on a hunger strike. But Daniel thinks it's in the air. Some kind of sound wave frequency or something. I don't know - if we could bottle this stuff and manufacture it at home, we'd put Viagra out of business in less than a month. 

I've never been so hard, for so long, in my life. And jerking off doesn't help. We've been doing that almost constantly for days now. My arm is so sore, I've had to switch to my left hand. It's a good thing they bring us clean sheets every day, because we come all over them in our sleep every night. I woke up to Daniel humping my leg this morning. God, but it was hard to not give in and hump back. Well, okay, so I did - but just for a minute. When I came to my senses, I pushed him away and ran to the shower. But not even a cold shower works for this kind of horny. Nothing does.

Speaking of showers - I sure wish he'd just get it over with. I mean, there's no privacy here. Sure we have a shower, and a huge bathtub built for three or four, but the walls of the shower stall are made of some clear material that doesn't even fog up, and so is the bathtub. There's no place in this whole big room where you can have real privacy - even the sheets and towels are clear. I've never seen anything like it. They're nearly transparent. Very absorbent, but you can see right through them. Bizarre. Fascinating, even. But not so good for privacy. We've gotten used to jerking off in front of each other. But we're not going to give in to them. We refuse to have sex just to amuse some sick bastards with no reproductive organs, dammit.

Jeez. Alright. I'm just gonna have to do it. He's not getting out of the shower any time soon, obviously. I've come to envy Daniel's myopia. Without his glasses, he really can't tell what I'm doing in the shower unless he's standing right on top of me. I'm not that lucky. I'm just going to have to sit here, in this chair that just happens to be facing this direction, and jerk off. God I love his ass. Have I mentioned what a nice ass Daniel has? His muscles are clenching and releasing as his hand moves up and down on his cock. Oh man. He's got his legs splayed apart, I can see his balls swinging to the rhythm of his arm's movement. 

He's had one hand propped up against the wall, leaning into it, but just now he straightened up and moved that hand to his chest. He likes to play with his nipples when he jerks off. Daniel's obviously got really sensitive nipples. He plays with them a lot when he's hard. Yeah, I've noticed. Now he's moved his hand down; he's grabbed his balls, rolling them around, tugging on them. His arm is moving faster. I wish I could see his dick from here. But that's ok, I've got a really nice view of his ass. 

I want to bury my face between those ass cheeks. Just dig in and shove my tongue up his ass. Fuck him with my tongue. Then I'd fuck him so hard he couldn't walk for a week. Then he could fuck me. I wouldn't mind. Well, okay, actually I'd really kind of like it. The prostate stimulation is nice. Real nice. Speaking of...where the hell did I put that lube. Ah, there it is. Good of them to keep plenty of lube around for us, isn't it? Lemme get this leg up - ah, there we go. Yeah, that's sweet. It'd be even better if these were Daniel's fingers. Oh yeah - that's good, right there, Daniel. 

Umm...yeah, I can just close my eyes and imagine Daniel's fucking me - that's so hot. Goddam it, Daniel. You've got such a incredible dick. Kinda slim, but long, with that big juicy looking head. Just perfect for hitting the sweet spot. Yeah, that's it. Right there. Good. Harder, Daniel. Right there - yeah, yeah. Uh. God. I'm gonna come. Yeah, Daniel. That's it. That's it. Ah, yeah. Fuck. Daniel. "Yes - Daniel!" Oh, god, that felt good.

"Uh, Jack?"

Ah, shit. I open my eyes. "Daniel. You're out of the shower already? That was quick."

"Jack. What was that all about?"

"What was what all about, Daniel?" I busy myself cleaning up with the towel I brought over earlier.

"You. Just now. Jerking off."

"Well, Daniel, we've been doing a lot of that lately, or haven't you noticed? 

"Yeah, I know, Jack. But you screamed my name when you came just now. You haven't done that before."

"Not recently, no." Shit - I shouldn't have said that. I'm having trouble looking him in the eye. "I don't know what to say here, Daniel. What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? Okay, I'm sorry." Yeah, I'm _really_ sorry I screamed your name out loud.

"No, that's not what I want you to say. I want you to - well, that is, I - well, never mind. I'm going to bed. The shower is all yours, now. Good night."

"Good night, Daniel. I'll try not to wake you when I come to bed."

"Good. You do that."

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe I did that. I'll have to try and talk my way out of it tomorrow. Tell him it's the alien's influence or something. Jesus. I am in so much trouble. Daniel is never going to let this go.

* * *

"Am I keeping you awake? I mean the tossing and turning. I'm keeping you awake, aren't I?"

"Ummm...well, yeah, I guess. No, not really. It's a big bed, Daniel, big enough for four people, you rolling around way over there on the edge isn't going to keep me up. I couldn't sleep, anyway. I've got a lot on my mind, you know?"

"Like explaining to me why you were screaming my name when you came, earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. Stuff like that." 

There's a long pause.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's all the aliens fault?"

"No, Jack. I wouldn't."

"I didn't think so." What? I had to try, even if I knew it wasn't going to work. We continue to lie there, flat on our backs - a good 10 feet of bed between us. Like I said, it is a really big bed.

There's another long pause. I can tell he's thinking hard. I can feel the cogs turning from here.

"So why did you lie to me?"

"What? I never lied to you, Daniel."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Yes, Jack, you did." He sits up and turns to me - not a good sign. I don't sit up, but I do turn onto my side so I can face him. 

"About what? What did I lie to you about?"

"About not wanting to have sex with me."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. You quite specifically said you did not want to have sex with me."

"No. What I said was I didn't want to be forced into having sex with you. That's different."

"Oh. So you _do_ want to? Have sex with me, I mean?"

Damn. I roll onto my back and stare at the featureless ceiling. I don't think I can look him in the eye for this part. I wish it were dark, but the lights here never dim. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so."

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't mind. But not being forced into it. I wouldn't want to have sex with you if you didn't want to." 

"But if I wanted to...you would."

"Well yeah, sure."

"Oh." He lies back down, mirroring my position. I hate this. This has got to be hard on him. He had no clue about me, obviously. Well, hey, I have had 30 years of practice hiding, haven't I? No wonder he had no idea. Doesn't make it any easier on him, though. I ought to know. It's not easy digging through feelings I thought I'd buried years ago. 

There is yet another pause. This time I break it.

"That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why would it bother me?"

"Your best friend wants to have sex with you, Daniel. I wouldn't be at all surprised if that kind of freaked you out."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Jack."

I turn onto my side again, so I can look at him. "So you're not freaked out? At all?"

"Well, maybe just a little. I mean. You never said anything. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hello? Career military officer here. Your Commanding Officer? Regulations? Court Martial? Dishonorable Discharge? Any of this ringing a bell, here, Daniel?"

He turns on his side, now, so we're facing each other. "Oh yeah - like you ever pay any attention to regulations except when it suits you." He sounds pissed off - not good.

I finally sit up, cross-legged to face him. "Yes. I do. Okay, so I do flaunt regulations when I get the opportunity, but I pick my battles, Daniel. What we do at the SGC? That's important. We can't afford to screw that up. The NID pays attention to us. They'd love to have their own people on the First Contact team. We can't afford to take that kind of chance. _I_ can't afford to take that kind of chance."

"So, that's your decision. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Shouldn't I have a say in that kind of a decision? This doesn't just effect you, this is about me too. I should be involved in a decision of that magnitude. Don't you think?"

Whoa. I feel a little flare of something - lust? Well, yeah, but that's just the room. Hope? I can't afford that. Even if he were interested, I have to be strong here. I shove the flare of whatever back down, out of the way. "Ummm...I don't think I'm getting this. Are you saying you _want_ to have sex with me?" 

"I didn't say that." He didn't deny it either. He flops onto his back, eyes to the ceiling again. He sounds confused. Huh. Join the club.

"Well, what are you saying, then?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something I should have a say in. That's all."

"No. Not really. I'm the one who could get Court Marshaled over it. Shouldn't it be my decision?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I mean, it has implications for my life, too. Doesn't it?" He sits up facing me. He's got that look on his face. Intense scrutiny - I hate that look, it pierces right into me. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"You just want to have sex with me."

"I'm not gay. I'm bi. Bisexual. I like both."

"Oh." Is that attitude I'm getting here, Daniel?

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"That - 'Oh.' It's like you don't believe me or something. What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing. So you like both."

"Yes. Both."

"But I've never seen you with a guy before."

"Well, of course not. Military, remember? Didn't we already do this part?"

"Yeah, I know. But you're my best friend. You couldn't tell me?" Now he just sounds hurt. I hate that.

"Well, I thought about it, Daniel. But after 30-something years of hiding a part of who you are, keeping the secret becomes ingrained, you know? You tend to just get used to it. If nobody knows, you're safer. You just get in the habit of not talking about it."

"Well that's depressing."

"Yeah, well, I guess so." Oh, yeah, thanks, Daniel - that helps a lot. I feel _much_ better now. I lie back down. I wish I could see the sky. I'd love to see some stars above me about now. We've only been here four days, but I really miss it. I want my telescope. I always think clearer when I'm on my deck, watching the night sky. 

"I wanted to fly, Daniel, the Air Force gave me that opportunity. I chose this life, and I think it's been worth the sacrifice. I just try not to think about it that much." Well this is depressing. I try to shift the focus of the discussion a bit, take some of the heat off me for a while. I could use a break. 

"Besides, Daniel, if you don't know, you've got nothing to tell anyone, right? Not that I don't trust you. I know you'd never tell. But if you don't know, that's one less thing you have to worry about. It's just easier, all around."

He's thinking furiously over there, I can tell. But I'm not going to say anything else. I've already said far too much as it is. I'm just going to lie here. Eyes shut. This is me relaxing. Yep, I'm falling asleep here, I'm so relaxed.

He lies back down. There's a really long pause. I'm hopeful that he'll just let it drop, but I know Daniel - it's not likely.

"Do you love me?"

Shit. "What?" I turn my head to look at him, but he's staring at that damned ceiling like it carries the secrets to the universe.

"It's a simple question, Jack. Do you love me?"

 

"Of course I do, you're my best friend. You know I love you."

"Well, yes. But are you _in love_ with me?"

I can't lie to him. I promised myself a long time ago I'd never lie to him about this. If he ever asked, I'd tell the truth. I could use some water about now, my mouth is as dry as the Sahara. Looks like a good time for some avoidance technique. I turn onto my side, my back to him and that huge bed. "Maybe we should just drop this, Daniel. I don't think I want to talk about it anymore, ok?" Oh yeah, nice and mature there, O'Neill. I hear rustling sounds - bed clothes shifting. I think he's sitting up, but I can't tell for sure.

"You are, aren't you? You're in love with me."

Sigh. "I don't know, Daniel. Maybe." I've already said too much, I should just stop now. But I need to know: "Does that bother you? I mean, if I was, would it bother you?" 

"I don't know, Jack. I need to think about it for a while. Think about all of this."

"Okay, you do that. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Jack."

More bedclothes rustling. He's lying back down - good. Well, at least my libido's taken a hit. For the first time in days, I have absolutely no interest in sex whatsoever. I pull the clear blanket up over my shoulder. It's going to take all my effort to fall asleep tonight, that's for sure.

* * *

I wake up to the sensation of a warm hand gripping my erect cock. I check my hands for location. Yep. That's what I thought. That is _not_ my hand. I crack my eyes open to see Daniel sitting near my hips, leaning over my groin, studying my dick like someone snuck in and covered it with cuneiform while we were sleeping. The blanket is thrown back. Not that it was hiding anything, but there it is. Daniel has his hand on my dick.

"Daniel?"

"Jack. You're awake." Of course I'm awake - I tend to wake up when someone puts their hand on my dick.

"Daniel. What are you doing?"

"Well, if you can't tell, I must be doing it wrong."

"Ummm, no. I wouldn't say that. It's good. Really. It feels very good, as a matter of fact." What he's doing is a gentle up and down motion with his hand, his palm and fingers sliding over my cock smoothly, obviously greased up with the lube the aliens have so kindly placed in conspicuous spots all over the room. He squeezes lightly when he's got the crown of my dick in his hand, then he uses a smooth, but firm motion back down to the base. Damn, he's good at that. 

"Uh - yeah.." I'm finding it hard to think. "It's just that - well, I thought - I thought we weren't going to do this. I mean, because of the aliens...and stuff..." A loud moan escapes my mouth. I find myself thrusting up into his palm, as he squeezes his fist over the head of my cock. Damn.

"Yeah, I know. And I thought about that. A lot. I pretty much thought about that all night. And I've come to the conclusion, that this is the perfect opportunity for me to participate in an avenue of social interaction that I've never before explored."

Maybe I'm just easily distracted by the hand gripping my cock, but I'm not getting this at all. "...interaction - what?"

"You know. The whole bisexual experience and all...I mean, I'm the anthropologist, right? A comparative study of the interaction between same sex partners could be an invaluable resource for me. First hand observation is the key to a thorough understanding of the culture and social relations of any group, but it's especially difficult to ascertain when the group exists on the fringes of the recognized social structure." 

I really am trying to listen to him here, but he's in lecture mode, and well - he's got one hand curled around my dick, and the other has started 'exploring' my inner thighs and teasing my balls with soft, hesitant touches. I'm not at my most alert, here, I have to admit.

"You expressed an interest in having sex with me, and since I can admit to a certain amount of curiosity about a same-sex encounter, I think we should take advantage of this opportunity. Even if your superiors were to somehow find out, you could always just tell the truth.

"You mean, uh...we could just tell them the aliens made us do it?" 

"Exactly." Daniel squeezes my cock again, increasing the pressure as he moves up and down, and I lose my train of thought. Now he's doing this little twist thing right below the crown that's driving me crazy. I grab at those weird sheets underneath me, bunching them up in my hands. When he rolls his thumb over my slit, I can feel the pre-come as he spreads it over the tip. I thrust up into his hand again. God but he's good at this. I should probably put a stop to this, but I can't - not while he's squeezing so hard as he slides his hand up and down like that. 

I'm grunting with each thrust, now - I'm not going to last much longer. He's got my balls in his other hand - rolling them around, oh man that feels good. I keep thinking I should be answering his question - he did ask one, didn't he? I'm pretty sure we were in the middle of a conversation - but I can't focus. This just feels so good. 

I'm trying to keep my eyes open; it's really difficult to do. But I want to watch Daniel's face. I love this face: when he's concentrating on something - a puzzle of some sort, figuring out how to make something work, or searching for the key to translating a new language. He gets this intense look on his face and his forehead gets all scrunched up and sometimes he sticks the tip of his tongue out - yeah, there it is - and...Oh, god. 

"Daniel..." I can't help it, I'm grunting and thrusting up into his tight fist. I moan loudly. He's got his fingers on my perineum now, rubbing along it while his other hand squeezes me tighter and tighter. This is too much. I'm fucking his fist, now. Aw Jeez - his finger is on my asshole, rubbing around it in circles. I spread my legs for him, "Just do it, Daniel." He pushes inside me. "Uh - oh, yeah. That's it, there. Rub it. Harder. Yeah. Just like that, Daniel - yeah. Like that. Oh. Oh, oh...Daniel. Daniel!" Holy shit. I don't ever remember coming that hard. I think I saw stars.

For a moment, I can't move - can't think. I can't do anything but gasp and try to catch my breath. I don't remember closing my eyes, but I must have. I open them to Daniel's face. He's looking at me closely. He 's got that very pleased look on his face. The See What I Just Did look. I can't help it, I reach up around the back of his neck and pull his head down to me. Our lips touch. A dry, almost chaste kiss, just a brush of our lips. But I don't let him go. The second time he responds. That's more like it. Again. Sweet.

Finally, he falls into the kiss, opening to me, and this time - wow. Just wow. I knew it would be like this. Daniel is just so enthusiastic about everything. I knew he'd kiss like this. I knew we'd respond to each other like this. I knew we'd both feel this connection, and it's obvious that Daniel does - I sure as hell know _I_ do. It's like I can actually feel the sparks that fly between us. 

I roll over on top of him, trapping Daniel beneath me, my thighs on either side of his, his arms above his head, hands laced up with mine. "Daniel." I try to look into his eyes, but he won't meet my gaze. He's chewing on his bottom lip. Not a good sign. "Daniel." 

Finally, he looks up. "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"Hey, you started it." 

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you want me to stop?"

He sighs heavily. "No, I don't. But..."

"Daniel. No sense borrowing trouble. Let's worry about 'but' when we get there, okay?"

He smiles. It's a rare one: the special extra tender smile. One of my favorites. "Kiss me, then." So I do. It feels so good. I've wanted this for a while now. Who knows how long it will last, so I'm going to take advantage of it, while I've got it. I kiss my way down his neck, pausing for the tender, sensitive spots I find on the way - I take extra time in the hollow of his neck, just under the Adam's apple. Nice. 

I was right about how sensitive those nipples are. I could stay right here for weeks except the noises he's making are enough to make me come again. I'm gonna have to move on soon, or I'll never get to the rest of the good stuff. I move over to the other side; no special treatment, here - I must treat both of them equally, right? Lightly rubbing my tongue over the nub as I suck on it, grabbing it gently in my teeth and pulling on it until he gasps, then back to flickering my tongue over it as he runs his fingers through my hair. 

My hands are running over his smooth chest, feeling the muscles slide under the skin as he moves below me, thrusting his chest up into my face. Oh yeah, he loves having his nipples played with. But eventually I need to move on, to explore his ribs, his belly. I love his navel. I fuck it with my tongue for a while, as he gasps, moaning my name. Oh, yeah, that's real nice. I look up at his face when I realize I've never heard that before. He's never said my name with that kind of low, throaty growl before, and my heart clenches and stops beating for just a second. 

I have to go back up - claim his mouth again, "Daniel." He can't possibly know what this means to me, and I realize maybe I should try and shield him from that. I don't want to overwhelm him, and I think I could, easily. So I don't say "I love you." Instead, just kiss him again, putting all my passion into the kiss. Our tongues sliding up against each other - he's giving as good as he takes, that's encouraging. But I try not to take it too personally. He's just experimenting, right? Exploring his sexuality. Well, I'm going to give him the best I've got. Hopefully, when we get out of here, he'll at least have a positive experience to look back on.

I move back down to his belly, following the sparse trail of his hair down into his groin. He smells good. I spend a lot of time there, tracing the line between his hip and his thigh, biting lightly across his pubic area to the other side, nuzzling the tight curls of light brown hair as I go, to follow the crease down to his inner thigh. His hard-on keeps bumping into the side of my face, but I ignore it, concentrating on his thighs, nipping gently then sucking on the same spot, licking to take away the sting. He seems to like that, and I smile against his skin.

Finally, I lick one of his balls, then suck it into my mouth as he cries out. Oh yeah, sensitive balls, too. I love that. I spend some time there, switching back and forth, sucking and tonguing them until I've got him writhing - opening his legs even wider to me, and I finally leave them behind and move on to his perineum. That really seems to blow his mind. 

I stop for a second, and move back up to grab a couple of the thin pillows that are scattered over the bed, looking over at Daniel's face as I do. He's totally out of it: his breathing is fast and erratic, his face flushed, his eyes unfocused, his lips swollen and red. I have to stop and just stare for a minute, memorizing this look. I've never seen anything more erotic in my life. 

He lifts his head up to look at me, and I realize I've been staring for a while, now. I shake it off, and get back to him, pulling the pillows down with me. Tapping his hips, he gets the hint and lifts them for me and I slide the pillows under his ass, raising him up off the mattress. Oh yeah. Nice view. He's totally spread out before me; his cock lying stiff against him, drops of precome on his belly. My mouth waters, but I'm not touching that.

I go back to work on his perineum, enthusiastically kissing and licking that slick spot before moving on to his asshole. Licking around it, Daniel cries out my name, raising his hips off the pillows briefly before settling back down to my tongue. I smile as I suck lightly on the puckered hole, the real thing has been so much better than all my fantasies. I never imagined hearing my name like that, it never occurred to me that he'd sound so frantic.

I stiffen my tongue and slide it into him slowly, and he grinds his hips, pushing against my face, trying to get even more of me inside him. His hands have been in my hair, but he moves one of them up to his cock, and I grab it, stopping him, holding onto him so he can't touch himself. I'm gonna show him how to come without ever touching his cock. He's gonna like this. He moans softly, but doesn't try to touch himself again. I'm fucking him hard now, my tongue moving in and out faster and faster, holding on to his hips as he thrusts down rhythmically. 

When he starts to lose his rhythm, I pull my tongue out, and replace it with two slick fingers, pushing in fast and holding there, rubbing hard and quick up against his prostate as I suck his balls into my mouth, humming loudly. His orgasm lifts him off the bed, his hips rising into the air as his come spurts so hard some of it lands on his chin. He screams out my name, and that thing in my chest clenches again - oh yeah, better than I ever imagined it sounding. Sweet. Very sweet.

As he comes back down, I release his balls, and slowly kiss my way up to the crown of his dick. I lick the come off him, moving up his abdomen and chest, licking him clean. As I get to his chin, he wraps his arms around me, holding me close, murmuring my name softly, pulling my head to his lips for a kiss. Or two. Make that three. I kiss my way back down his chin to the spot where his shoulder and neck meet just about the time he realizes I'm gently thrusting up against his hip.

"Oh here," he starts to pull away, I'm pretty sure he wants to help me out somehow, but I want him right where he is.

"No, please, don't move. Let me just...oh, yeah." He moves against me, using my own rhythm, pushing up as I thrust down, increasing the pressure between us. He reaches down and grabs my ass, pulling me even tighter against him. The sensation is exquisite, and it doesn't take long before I'm coming - spurting hot between the two of us, my face buried in his neck.

"Daniel." He pulls my face up and kisses me again.

"Oh, bleah."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sorry, nothing personal...I just realized where that tongue has been."

I grin at him, sticking my tongue out as far as it will go and attack him suddenly. We wrestle over the bed laughing, rolling back and forth, trading places as one or the other temporarily gets the upper hand. Finally, I manage to trap him under me long enough to swipe a wide sloppy trail up his cheek as he cries out exaggeratedly. I slap his hip as I roll off him, "Come on, let's clean up." Tugging on his hand, I pull him up off the bed. "I promise I'll brush my teeth." I grab his dick, which is already showing strong signs of recovery, and lead him over to the shower.

* * *

We go a couple more rounds in the shower and I show Daniel that even a linguist can occasionally learn something new about how to use his tongue. He's a fast learner, I have to admit; I think I've come more in the last couple of days than I have in the rest of my entire life. But we finally settle back down on the bed to talk as softly as possible - whispering in each other's ears, hoping their sound equipment isn't sensitive enough to pick us up. It's not long before we're humping each other like a couple of hormone addled teenagers, but we finally decide to go with Daniel's plan. 

I refused to let him try it yesterday, but - I don't know - maybe the sex has mellowed me out, maybe I'm just finally wearing down, but I agree to let him try and seduce the guy who'll be in soon with our breakfast. We've tried talking to him, threatening him, pleading with him; Daniel's pretty good with straight forward logic, but that didn't work either. Nothing has worked so far, but then, we haven't tried seduction yet. Well, if anyone could seduce a sexless alien, it would be Daniel. It's obvious old Harry Junior has a thing for Daniel, I noticed that the first day. Even Daniel noticed and he's usually fairly clueless about stuff like that. But this guy is pretty obvious, hell, he hardly acknowledges I'm even in the room. 

And I hate that. As Daniel has mentioned a couple of times already: "Jealously is a ugly thing, Jack." Yeah, whatever. But I'm not going to let that effect our chances of escape. We've got to get out of here, and we've pretty much exhausted every other option either of us can think of, so I'm just going to have to grin and bear it. It's not like I think Daniel could be attracted to the guy, he's got the personality of a slug, and he looks like a cross between Harry Maybourne and a human-sized hairless Chihuahua. Believe me, that's not a pretty sight. So if Daniel thinks he can do this, I'm going to have to give him a shot at it. 

Hopefully, Daniel will be able to distract Harry Junior enough for me to overpower him, before he can use that little gizmo of his to zap us. If not, Daniel will have to try and get Harry to take him out of here long enough to find some advantage we can use. I just hope he keeps his wits about him and figures out a way to get us out of this mess before he finds out the hard way whether they're lying about not having any reproductive organs. I really hate this. I should be the one taking the chances, not Daniel.

Woah. I'm gonna have to watch that overprotective streak. Daniel doesn't belong to anyone but Daniel, even if we keep having sex after we get back home. Which we really shouldn't do. But will I be able to go back to the way things were, now that I've touched him? Can I shove my feelings back down now that I've made love to him?

I know what he sounds like when he comes. How he likes to curl his tongue around mine when I've got it sucked into the back of my mouth. What his balls feel like when they draw up right before he shoots his load. That hot, steamy look he gives me when he's about to grab my ass and push his pelvis into mine so hard it's going to leave a bruise. How am I supposed to give that up?

What if he doesn't want me after we get out of here? He never said he wanted me. Maybe it's just the Spanish Fly Effect - four days of constant arousal? Hey, at that point, anyone else's hand would be better than your own, and someone else's mouth, even better. Once that Viagra on steroids wears off he may come to his senses and say, "Hey Jack, thanks for the rim job and all, but lets just be friends, okay?" 

I have no idea what's going to happen when we get out of here. If he's just experimenting, that will just make it harder when he's tired of it. Of me. Not that I think he'd dump me without a second thought. I mean, he's my best friend, he's going to be concerned about how I feel about it. That's just the way Daniel is. He'd care about it with anyone, for that matter. But especially with me, knowing how I feel about him.

And now we're at the heart of the matter. How I feel about him. Because it's not just the sex. I love him. I'm in love with him. This could get very messy. Which is why I was staying away from all of this in the first place. I don't really have a problem with being his CO. He never listens to me anyway, unless we're under fire, so this isn't going to change anything in that regard. And I've always treated him differently. He's the civilian - the anthropologist. He's the one who is supposed to look at the situation from the outside, who's supposed to ask the tough questions. It's part of my job to protect him. 

Not that he can't handle himself these days. He's toughened up; he's capable of doing what's needed to protect himself and his team mates. But that's not his job, and we all know it. We each have our strengths, and we do our jobs accordingly. I don't expect that will change, no matter what happens in our personal lives. 

Basically, I guess it all comes down to Daniel. I'll just have to accept whatever he decides. I'm just going to have to wait and see what he wants to do. Give him plenty of time to think about it. Don't push him. Be calm, collected and wait. This is just gonna kill me, I know it.

* * *

It's taking Harry Junior longer than normal to bring us our breakfast; our stomachs are growling. We only get two meals a day, so we're usually pretty hungry when he shows up in the morning, but even without a timepiece handy we can tell he's really running late. Great. This does not bode well for our plans. Wish we had other options, but we've pretty much exhausted them all. We'll have to just wait this one out. Play it by ear, as usual. Well at least we've got something enjoyable to do to pass the time, now; Daniel is one hell of a good kisser. The problem is to not get too carried away, we need to be on our toes for whatever happens, but my libido seems to have other ideas. 

Okay, there's the door. I try to calm my hard-on down enough to think clearly. This is not easy under the circumstances.

"Colonel! Daniel!"

Holy crap. I've never been so glad to see anybody in my life. "Carter, Teal'c, am I glad to see you guys."

"The feeling's mutual, sir." Carter turns her back quickly, standing in the doorway, facing out, and I can see her blush all the way around to the back of her neck. It's not the first time she's seen either of us naked, we share a locker room, for cripes sake. But I realize it's probably the first time she's seen either of us at 'full-mast', as it were. I do a bit of blushing myself. I got used to it after a while; with everything else I had on my mind, I wasn't thinking about my ever-present hard-on. 

I grab the bag Teal'c throws at me, and start pulling out the clothes inside it. "You guys came prepared. Good job."

"We were made aware of the situation, O'Neill." After a quick glance around the room, Teal'c puts his back to us as we dress, staff weapon at the ready. I notice him shifting slightly as he stands there, and realize with a grin that he's feeling the effects of the room. 

"Report, Carter." I button up my BDU's - it's kind of difficult to get them closed over my erection, but I manage. 

"SG-7 is here with us, sir. They've got the hallway and the Gate. As soon as you're both dressed we'll head out. The Gate is a 10 minute walk from here."

I sigh as I watch Daniel pull a t-shirt over his head, I'm gonna miss having a naked Daniel around. Our eyes catch as he pulls the shirt down over his chest. Was that a blush? It's hard to tell with his head down like that, he's suddenly very absorbed in putting on his socks. Funny - five minutes ago we were perfectly comfortable making out with no clothes on, and now I find I'm feeling a little awkward, myself. I concentrate on my bootlaces, I need to get my thoughts back on track, here. 

"How did you find us, Sam?" 

"We were contacted by someone here. He said you called him Harry Junior? You seem to have made quite an impression, Daniel." 

"Good old Harry. Looks like the schmoozing was worth it after all, Daniel. I told you he had a crush on you."

"He informed us they were studying the reproductive cycle of humanoids. However, they obviously did not understand the minimum requirements necessary for the procreation of the species."

"You got that right, big guy. We tried to explain, but they just didn't get it." I straighten up, and check Daniel's progress. Looks like we're ready to go. Daniel glances around the room quickly; I wish I knew what was going on in his head right now. I know mine's a mess.

"We need to leave this room _now_." Teal'c's voice seems a little strained as he hands us each a zat. Using as much willpower as I can gather together, I manage to not look down to see what effect the room is having on him. Carter nods at the marine on the other side of the door and we head out, two marines falling into place around us as we go. 

We've only gone a few steps outside the door when Daniel and I stop, looking at each other in surprise and a great deal of relief. The pressure in my BDU's has disappeared just like that. Like turning off a tap. Daniel and I grin at each other and I slap his shoulder as we start moving again. It's official. It's over. I've never been so glad to lose a woody in my life. 

The Gate is open and waiting for us when we get there, and General Hammond is on the other side, waiting at the bottom of the ramp. "Welcome home, Colonel, Doctor Jackson." 

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back." And it is. But it occurs to me, there might be a few things I'll miss.

* * *

I poke my head in the door. Yep, there he is, tapping away on his keyboard. He doesn't even notice me until I'm standing in front of him.

"Almost through?"

"Jack." Daniel seems a little uncomfortable, or nervous, maybe? "I'm just getting my thoughts down now, while they're fresh in my mind. I'd rather not have this hanging over my head during our down time. How about you? Get your report done?" He's concentrating hard on that monitor, even though his fingers are still, the keyboard quiet. 

"Oh, yeah, you know me. I write the quickest reports in the SGC." He laughs; he knows better than that. I'll be scrambling to get it into shape minutes before it's due. Besides, I can't finish up mine until I have everyone else's in my hand. I'll work on it when we get back from our three days down time. 

The two of us have been hemming and hawing around each other since we got back. Avoiding each other's eyes during the debriefing, stumbling around each other in the locker room and the Infirmary. We showered as far away from each other as we could, a long row of empty shower heads between us. I don't know what to say. Looks like he doesn't either.

There's an awkward pause, then we both speak up at the same time:

"Do you want -" 

"Jack -"

"Sorry."

"No, you first."

"Uh, look, Daniel. You wanna get some pizza or something? Or grab a couple of beers, maybe? Carter offered to take us out to that Mexican place she likes so much." I'm trying to give him options. I'd love to take him home with me, but I don't want to push him. And we're probably gonna have to talk about this sooner or later. I mean, he's Daniel, of course we're gonna have to talk about it. We'll probably talk it to death before we decide anything - or Daniel will, that is. Like a dog with a bone, he'll worry it to death before any decisions are made. 

He's just looking at me, chewing on his bottom lip. That's the "How do I say this?" look. Not a good sign. But I'm determined to keep cool, no matter what. Give him all the time he needs.

"No, I don't think so, Jack. You know what I'd really like? I'd like to go home." I nod. Hey, I understand. He's got a lot to think about, a lot going on for him right now. I'm cool. I can handle it. 

"That's okay Daniel. Maybe in a day or two we can get together. We've got a few things to talk about, I guess. But you take your time. You can call me when you're ready."

"No, Jack. I don't think you understand." Shit. It's worse than I thought. It must be serious if Daniel doesn't even want to talk about it. Great. This is gonna hurt. 

He saves his notes, and stands up, coming around the desk. He's still avoiding my eyes. "No. I could use some company, if that's okay with you." He looks up finally and meets my eyes for just a second, still chewing on his lip, before he blushes bright pink and looks back down again. 

Yes! I force myself to calm down. Okay, so he's still a little uncomfortable with this, but that doesn't mean anything, right? We've been through a lot in the past five days. Don't get carried away, O'Neill. Calm, cool and collected, right? Just chill. "Sure Daniel, if you want, that's cool." 

He locks up his office and we head out. I throw my arm around his shoulder for a quick hug. "Are you hungry? We could pick up some Chicken Curry from India Palace on our way over. You've got beer at your place, right?"


End file.
